Microwave ovens are used daily for heating and cooking a variety of foodstuffs. Accompanying the increase in the use of microwave ovens is the various cookware used to contain the foodstuffs. Many different types of microwave safe cookware are known, each manufactured from microwave safe materials. Microwave ovens utilize microwave-type electromagnetic radiation to rotate and heat polarized molecules in foodstuffs. Microwave ovens heat foodstuffs quickly, efficiently, and evenly throughout. While microwave ovens are adequate at reheating cooked food, unfortunately, use of the microwave oven to prepare uncooked foods is not ideal.
Typically raw foodstuffs are cooked unevenly due to the dielectric heating accomplished with microwave ovens because excitation is fairly uniform only in the outer portions of a dense foodstuff, thus leading to overly dry outer portions and uncooked inner portions.
Accordingly, there exists a need for cookware by which the foodstuffs can be cooked in a microwave oven without the disadvantages as described above.